


Stiles, Derek and the paddle boat

by Lesatha



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek and Stiles having fun, Fluff, M/M, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-11-04 23:00:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11000808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lesatha/pseuds/Lesatha
Summary: “Oh my God.”“What’s wrong?” Derek asked with genuine worry in his voice.“What if there’s a monster in there?”The werewolf roared a laugh that echoed around the whole lake.“It’s Beacon Hills, Der. There could be something lurking here. Probably around our paddle boat, considering our luck. What if it eats us?” Stiles buried his face in his hands. “Oh my God, we’re gonna die on a paddle boat.”





	Stiles, Derek and the paddle boat

Stiles’ day was perfect. Mostly. A hot summer afternoon spent relaxing at the lake, sprawled lazily on the beach with his toes digging in the sand and his hand splayed over Derek’s back, in hope that it would leave a clear mark between Derek’s shoulder blades. Because werewolves might not get sunburnt, but they tanned. And who wouldn’t want such a lovely reminder of their mate, one that would last throughout the summer?

“You’re not subtle, Stiles,” Derek muttered in his beach towel, eyes closed, as Stiles scratched the werewolf’s nape.

“But you love this.”

“Hmm. Still know what you’re doing.”

Stiles sighed and rolled over on his towel. Yes, it was a perfect day. But just staying at the beach was _boring_.

“You could have left your hand there,” Derek said.

Stiles was too happy to comply, almost plastering himself to Derek’s side despite the heat. But after a few minutes, boredom crept on him again. Derek cracked an eye open, mouth curling into a smile.

“You’re going to dig a trench around us, fidgeting like this all the time.” He paused and as Stiles didn’t answer, added, “You know what we could do.”

No. They had discussed this at length, ten minutes ago.

“No paddle boat,” Stiles groaned, throwing his arm over his eyes.

He heard Derek chuckle as the werewolf shuffled above him. He peeled Stiles’ arm away from his face, but Stiles had more willpower than what Derek thought and kept his eyes tightly shut. He would not be swayed by sparkling green eyes. That was too easy.

“Come on. Think about it,” Derek argued. “We could go all around the lake, see the little birds hiding in the bushes. You wouldn’t be bored anymore, nor trying to ruin my suntan.”

“I would be bored.”

Stiles wanted to glare to make up for his petulant tone, but if he opened his eyes he would see Derek’s charming grin and laughing eyes, and that never went well for his resolve.

“Maybe you’ll love it.”

“No. Paddle boats are just like bikes, and I hate bikes. Plus, it’s too hot for pedaling.”

Yet as he spoke, Stiles knew he would say yes. Derek sounded so enthusiastic about it, and they needed a break after fighting their latest monster of the month, and…

“Fine.” Stiles raised his head to be at eye-level with Derek, who looked much too smug. “But we’ll look like two idiots.”

The werewolf leaned over to peck Stiles’ nose.

“Nah. Look, there are other idiots on the lake.”

Stiles didn’t consider that a winning point.

 

“Oh, our paddle boat looks like a little car,” Derek exclaimed.

“Wow, that’s… yeah!”

Stiles wasn’t really good at faking interest in paddle boats.

“Okay, so… how does this work?” Derek wondered as they settled in their seats.

He caught the steering handle between their seats and turned it left and right when they started pedaling. Stiles wanted to hiss at the burning plastic seat and just jump into the lake already. Slowly, the paddle boat moved away from the bank. Stiles glanced at the water. It was clear and fresh, with fish twirling in every direction. Stiles couldn’t wait to drag Derek there, for a long make out session and…

“Oh my God.”

“What’s wrong?” Derek asked with genuine worry in his voice.

“What if there’s a monster in there?”

The werewolf roared a laugh that echoed around the whole lake.

“It’s Beacon Hills, Der. There could be something lurking here. Probably around our paddle boat, considering our luck. What if it eats us?” Stiles buried his face in his hands. “Oh my God, we’re gonna die on a paddle boat.”

He peeked at Derek between his fingers. The werewolf was staring at him fondly, his grin so wide Stiles could see almost all his perfect teeth.

Then Stiles glanced away, surprised by the sudden shade covering them.

“Derek. Bushes right ahead.”

Derek’s head snapped forward. He muffled a curse, pushing with all his weight on the steering handle. The paddle boat adjusted its trajectory, now perfectly angled _towards_ the bushes.

“Wrong side,” Stiles giggled. “No, no, still wrong.”

Derek fumbled with the handle.

“It’s not as easy as it looks.”

The fact that Derek’s chest shook with laughter certainly didn’t help.

“Der, that’s a very prickly bush and it’s getting _very_ close to our _very_ naked chests.”

Too late to turn.

Stiles squeaked and ducked, throwing his upper body over Derek’s lap, where he could hope escaping some of the twigs.

“Stiles, you’re blocking the steering handle.”

The branches raking on the paddle boat made a truly terrible sound. Stiles wrapped his arms around Derek’s waist and buried his face in his stomach.

“I can’t even pedal anymore,” the werewolf protested.

“Der-bear, we’re in a bush. We can’t do anything.”

“The guy renting the paddle boats is going to skin us.”

Derek didn’t sound too worried about it. He just bent over Stiles, chuckling.

“Okay,” Stiles said after a while, when the paddle boat stopped making horrible, creaking noises. “We need to pack-pedal. Literally.”

They untangled themselves, heads still lowered under the branches. Stiles pressed a kiss at the corner of Derek’s mouth when he saw the werewolf scowling at the steering handle.

“Don’t be mad at the paddle boat,” Stiles cooed.

“We defeat monsters and hunters all the time.” Derek gave a sharp tug on the handle. “A paddle boat is nothing.”

They got out of the bushes. Eventually.

They almost ended up stuck in them three more times, once because Derek wanted to come closer to a turtle, then because he spent more time looking at Stiles than at the lake, and once again because…

“Der. You’re terrible at maneuvering a paddle boat.”

“Nope.”

“Uh, yes, you are.”

“I need some time to adjust.”

“We’ve been zigzagging for fifteen minutes. And for no reason.”

“Fine. Your turn, then.”

“Yeah!”

Although Stiles didn’t want to admit it, he had been itching to take command of the paddle boat. He kissed Derek again, and the werewolf leaned into the touch. Stiles took a few seconds to enjoy the soft contact of their skins, to listen at the water lapping their boat.

“I just love being there,” Stiles whispered. “Bickering on a paddle boat with you.”

“Love you too.”

Stiles grinned and took the steering handle. Derek didn’t lie when he said you need some time to adjust. And it was so easy to drift back to those prickly bushes. But after a while, it became fairly funny. No, more than that.

“Der, I feel like I was born to do this.”

“It’s true that you’re quite good at it.” Derek gestured at a paddle boat well ahead of them. “Maybe we could…”

“Catch them up?” Stiles suggested, already turning the steering handle to shift the paddle boat.

With Derek’s strength, it was easy enough to move a bit faster than the others. It still took a long time to reduce the distance between them and their prey.

Yes, _prey_ suited their situation.

“Der, I think I was a pirate captain in a previous life. Hey, don’t look at me like this. I totally was.” When Derek didn’t react, apart from giving him a flat stare, Stiles paused. “No, but don’t you feel the thrill of the chase?”

“Don’t stop pedaling, Stiles.”

“Ah! See, you feel it too. Yeah, let’s go, we’re almost on them.”

Stiles turned the paddle boat away from their target before they reached them –also before the nice family they were chasing noticed them.

“That’s a win, right?”

Derek nodded, very serious. Stiles turned the paddle boat back, scanning the lake for their next target.

“This one, with the couple. Let’s get far enough from them and race them.”

“Stiles. They’re old people. You can’t race old people, especially if they aren’t even aware it’s a race.”

“Morality doesn’t apply to paddle boats, Der.”

The desperate look Derek cast him was among Stiles’ favorites.

“Actually, considering how far behind we are, without your werewolf strength it would be quite fair. Maybe you should sit in the back, feet dangling in the water…”

“And letting the monster of the lake eat them?” Derek interrupted.

“… while I would be your captain and carry you everywhere.” Stiles sighed. “Don’t be dramatic. I’ll scream if I spot the monster.”

He was quite sure Derek only complied because he wanted to see how long Stiles would pedal alone. Perhaps not that long, all things considered. However, racing the old couple was still as funny as Stiles had pictured it.

“If I were a pirate, I would have a harpoon there.” Stiles gestured at the space between the seats, though he wasn’t sure Derek still listened. “I would catch every paddle boat on this lake. Oh no, a cannon instead. Yes, I would have a cannon.”

He felt Derek shift on the paddle boat and strong arms wrapped around him to pick him up. Stiles squawked as he was forced to let go of the steering handle, then giggled when Derek held him bridal style against his chest.

“If you were a pirate, you’d already be in jail,” Derek muttered, nuzzling Stiles’ head. “And if you put a cannon on such a light boat, you would probably capsize and sink yourself with the first shot.”

“Wow, that was… so encouraging. Thanks Der.”

The werewolf managed to sit down while holding Stiles and slipped into the water. The young man locked his arms around Derek’s neck as he hissed at the temporary freshness, which didn’t distract him from his initial goal.

“Oh no, the couple almost reached the beach.”

Derek put a kiss on his forehead, laughing and turning so that Stiles couldn’t see them anymore.

“If you were in the woods and I ruined your hunt, you would be _pissed_ ,” Stiles declared.

Derek pushed backwards with his arms, apparently not bothered by Stiles wrapped around him like a monkey around a tree.

“You’re slightly terrifying when it comes to paddle boats, you know that?” the werewolf asked, eyebrows raised.

“You’re the one who suggested we race them. _You_ suggested all this in the first place.”

Derek seemed quite proud of it.

“You loved it, didn’t you?”

“Yeah.” Stiles tightened the hold of his legs around Derek’s waist while he smoothed the damp hair on the werewolf’s temples. “But I love you more.”

“You always say that,” Derek laughed. “And that wasn’t the point.”

Stiles smiled and rested his head on Derek’s shoulder.

“It’s _always_ the point, Der.”


End file.
